Ask The Brotherhood Cast
by Mayumi Akamatsu
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Ask the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood cast any question! With your hosts Mayumi   and Aya Akamatsu!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hello welcome to the What the Hell Are We Talking About Show! Just kidding!

**Aya: **You're such a dope Mayumi it's not even funny…

**Me: **Ahh sisterly love… Anyways! The title is self explanatory and if you are reading this you probably want to ask a question, right?

**Aya: **So scroll down and click that sexy little review button!

**Me: **That button is not sexy compared to Roy!

**Aya:** Shut up.

**Me: **In your dreams! Hmmm… I don't know what else to say I don't want this to be to short.

**Ed:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!

**Me: ** How tall are you? Huh, Shorty!

**Ed:** Five foot four! How tall are you, pipsqueak!

**Me: ** Five foot two. But I'm still one of the tallest in my grade! And I'm taller than Aya!

**Aya:** Darn you younger sister!

**Ed and Me: ***singing* We are taller, we are taller! Hahaha! Yay, we are the tallest in our families! *high-five*

**Aya:** Will you two shut up? Please click that sexy review button so I can get back to writing my own fanfiction! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Aya I was so happy when we got requests hours after I posted the first chapter!

**Aya: **I know it was awesome!

**Me: **I feel so loved!

Question from**: The Blood Red Rose**

**Have any of you guys done a music video on YouTube? You know like the fan**

**made music videos. Example: Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. never had a music vid,**

**and there are dozens of fan-made videos on YouTube.**

All: No but we are planning to make one soon.

Roy: *clears throat* I'm planning on making a 'Roy is bringing sexy back' music video.

Ed: Shut up, colonel.

Question from:** KingofHeartless'09**

**Riza: What do you like in a man?**

**Roy: What's with those mini-skirts?**

Riza: Well I like a strong-willed, independent, sensitive man that has a soft side when no one is around.

Roy: What's wrong with the mini skirts? Do you have a problem with them? I think that's the best thing that could happen to the military.

Me: No, all of the men would just get nosebleeds and wouldn't do their work so actually it would be the worst thing that could happen to the military.

Question from: From: **Reene Chan CarbonIceAlchemist**

**OMG! I love u Al-Sama I was just wondering what u look for in a girl, like**

**what's your type?**

Al: A sweet girl who's smart and has her own opinion. She definitely has to have a caring side but she can be tough when she needs too.

Me: Aya wants you to know that Al-kun is hers because-

Aya: BECAUSE HE'S MINE DUHH!

Me: Calm down you're scaring the homunculi!

Question from: **Chen-Lei **

**Ohmigosh, hi there! I have several questions for a couple people, so here**

**goes:**

**Alphonse: Hiya! I love you soooo much! (just thought you should know, it's not**

**much of a question)**

**Major Miles: how did you get to be so freakin' awesome?**

**Envy: Hello, palm tree. Where did you get your miniskirt? I want one!**

**Havoc: are you still single? I have a few friends willing to give you their**

**number.**

Al: *blushing* Thanks.

Miles: Umm… I don't know…

Aya: Someone help me hold back Mayumi from fangirl attacking him!

Envy: I got it from Misa Amane. I bet if you ask her for one she'd give it to you.

Havoc: Yes I am. Really? That would be great!

Me: I give you my number Havoc! *hugs*

Me: Thanks for all the comments!

Aya: Yeah it was really cool!

Both: Bye for now! *waves*


	3. Chapter 3

**Me**: Yay, more questions!

**Aya**: *to busy texting Aiame*

**Me**: Okay... On to the fanfic!

Question from: **The Gatekeeper Alchemist**

**What were your electives in middle school, and high school? (Huh, that could**

**Make a good fanfic)**

**Ed**: ...I joined the military when I was 12... I didn't have time to go to school.

**Al**: Ditto.

**Armstrong**: I was at the head of my class in gym! And because of that my father gave me a dumbbell that was passed-

**Me**: Moving on!

**Who are your favorite musicians?**

**Whole cast**: Thirty Seconds to Mars.

**Elysia**: I like Justin Bieber!

**Envy**: Ditto!

**Me**: Last question...!

**Have any of you dated someone in Hollywood? If not, then who would you date?**

**(I can just see Envy with Adam Lambert. LOL)**

**Ed**: I'm better single...

**Roy**: I wan to date Scarlett Johansson.

**Envy**: ...*creepy laugh*

**Elysia**: I want to date Justin Bieber!

Question from: **Edsashorty**

**Roy: You.. How did you get so...lets say...HAWT?**

**Me**: Okay, one...BACK OFF OF MY MAN! Sorry...

**Roy**: Well it just kind of comes naturally. Unlike that Havoc over there, I know what women like in a man.

(**Me**: Oh yeah, we trapped the cast in a room.)

Question from: **organization13girl**

**Ling/Greed: Dude, you're the best! I love you, you're my fave homunculus!**

**Greed part of Ling**: Thanks I try my best. Why wouldn't I be anyone's favorite?

**Ed: Why don't you like milk?**

**Ed**: Here's a question for _you._ Why do _you_ drink gross cow juice?

**Roy Mustang: You're cool too! Can I have a hug?**

**Roy**: Thanks. Umm... you can have a mental hug.

**Everyone: Want some brownies?*holds 'em up*I got no use for them.**

**Whole cast**: Yummy, brownies! Thanks!

**Havoc**: Why can't I just have a girlfriend?

Question from: **L is alsomer than you**

**Ed and Al: what do you think of the edxal pairing?**

**Ed**: I hate it. I do not have a relationship with my little brother asides from blood relation! Al is just very huggable.

**Al**: hehe...yeah.

**Roy and Ed: what do you think of the royxed pairing?**

**Ed**: Mayumi let me out of here, I'm gonna puke!

**Roy**: Oh come on Ed, you know you love it.

**Me**: I'm getting out, I have to puke now. Anyone else?

**Envy: I hate you.**

**Envy**: You act as if I care! Ahahahaha!

**Al: do you like snow-y? Ps. you're awesome**

**Al**: Well I grew up in a small town in the south so I I've only seen snow a couple times. And thanks.

**Ed: I want to get taller I am 5'1 :( how can I ps. you're awesome to :)**

**Ed**: Ehhh... wait a few years you'll get taller, it worked for me! Thank you.

Question from: **AmuletLove1**

**Yay ok I have a question for Alphonse! Mmmm... Ok do you want my cat sky?**

**She's super cute, and I can't keep her cause my parents won't let me! From**

**Your friend love**

**Al**: Really, you mean it? I'd love to!

**Ed**: No.

**Al**: Please brother!

**Ed**: No.

**Al**: I promise I will take good care of her!

**Ed**: No. End of discussion.

**Me**: Don't worry, Fuery will take her I bet!

Question from: **Edward's Pretty Little Rose**

**For Ed: I'm working on a short film for The Virgin De Guadeloupe, and I want**

**YOU to be Juan Diego, the man who saw the Blessed Mother in Mexico. Do you accept? If not, who wants to give it a shot?**

**Ed**: Sure, sounds like fun.

**Aya:** You know how it's Valentine's Day tomorrow? Well, that adorable blue button down there is really lonely. Click it to give it a friend this holiday! You know you want to~

**Me**: Oh yeah, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow! Have fun!


End file.
